正念場に挑む:Shōnenba ni idomu: Challenge to the Moment of Truth
by Esaki Nalex
Summary: Every story has a moment that changes everything. Whether miniscule or gigantic, it matters not because it guides the plot to where it should go. So what if, for once, it said no? If an instant can change everything, can another change the moment itself? Summary: Ace is saved by someone he met years ago and forgot about. What if that someone had affected his life more than he knew?
1. Prologue: The Moment

**Disclaimer: If I owned One Piece, do you think I would have let Ace die?**

The classic moment…the one instant that moves the world from one era to another… is about to occur.

It shifts the universe… tilts the axis… transforms lives…the moment that can be changed by one out-of-place action.

We all know the story of the Paramount War. Whitebeard and his allies against the Marines. Interrupted by "Strawhat" Monkey D. Luffy, little brother and savior of the condemned. Portgaz D. Ace is freed, and heading home- until silly little brother tries to recover something that has become insignificant. And like always…big brother _**must**_ protect him. So it continues… Ace is gone, Luffy is taken away, Shanks arrives to stop the war.

But…

Suppose a woman long ago, before the Great Pirate Age, bore not one child, but two, a daughter and a son? Suppose the daughter followed the set path and birthed a son that was taken in by his father's rival? But maybe…just maybe, the uncle to that child kept an eye on his nephew even as he began his pirate career? What if maybe the two met and the nephew had no idea of their connection? If the nephew saved his uncle just because the uncle was a man nice enough to move him out of the street when his narcolepsy kicked in? And what if that connection echoed through the years and disrupted what would have been the beginning of a new era?

Then perhaps the nephew could be saved, and perhaps… the uncle might be as well.

This, dear readers, is the story of the nephew, Portgaz D. Ace, and his uncle, Grim D. Haru.

**AN: What do you guys think? Any good? I've already got an idea of where the story might go, but suggestions help too.**


	2. Birth: Twins

"Ahhhh! Ahhhh! Why! Why, oh great Calypso, why? Why does it have to hurt so much? AHHHHHH!" The woman screams again and again, pushing and wishing she could stop. But she couldn't, no she just couldn't, she had her baby coming, that's right she couldn't just leave her baby in there, her precious little baby needed to come out! But why did it have to hurt so MUCH! Then, it stopped, oh sweet release, the pain stopped, and she could hear crying. Wait, who could be crying, she's not crying so who…? The doctor holds up a little body and she has her answer. A baby, her baby, her little baby girl with tiny blond curls matted with blood. And ohhh…she's beautiful. But the nurse has something too, something in little blue blankets, but… but, something's not right…no something's definitely not right because the nurse is holding it away from her and talking to the doctor in a low voice. The doctor keeps glancing at it in disgust as he wraps up her pretty baby girl. He whispers something to the nurse and she turns to leave, taking the bundle with her, but I can hear it breathing, see the blankets moving, so where… where… WHERE THE HELL DOES SHE THINKS SHE'S GOING?

"I want to see them."

"Here you are madam. One healthy baby girl just for you." The nurse is still moving away, her step is starting to speed up. OH HELL NO! "Don't worry about that one," the doctor says, face scrunching in disgust, "the nurse will take care of it." What? 'Take care of it'? What in the Grandline does that mean? He can't mean…no…no…never gonna happen!

"I said, I want to see _**them**__**. **__**Both of them**__**. NOW**_**.**__" The nurse froze, and the doctor seemed shocked at her insistence.

"But madam, you have one beautiful, healthy baby girl. You don't need a future outcast in your family. Just let the nurse take care of it, hmm? It's what's best for everyone." He seemed a bit nervous now— good. Future outcast? What in the Blues was he talking about? 'Best for every one'? Yeah right.

"'Best for everyone'? I'll tell you what's best for everyone right now. What's best for everyone is to let me hold my _**children**_ RIGHT NOW and not a second later. Do you understand? " The doctor was standing very close to the bed, so it was easy enough for her to grab his shirt and pull him to eye level. He was visibly shaking now and the nurse looked like she was about to faint. A silence and weight had fallen over the room and even the babies were quiet. Finally, he managed to speak.

"Very well then, if you're so sure you won't care, you can have it. It's on your own head." He attempted to pull away her hand and only managed to rip his shirt. He gestured to the nurse and she handed the baby over. "I don't want to be around that thing anymore then I have to be, so you can clean up yourself. Take that thing away from here as soon as you're able." The doctor somehow managed to sneer out the last sentence; it was pretty impressive considering he was shaking like a leaf in fall. He left the room, pulling the nurse with him.

"Now then, let's see who you are." The woman said, finally turning her eyes to regard both her babies. She found a set of eyes that reminded her of her grandmother's favorite emerald brooch and a tuff of raven black hair above them. Her breath caught as her little baby boy looked up at her. Outcast? Had that doctor been blind? Her baby was perfect, both of her babies were perfect. The woman managed to sit up and set the two side by side. They were so different! One golden blond and sleepy brown; the other raven black and jeweled green. They looked so sweet, so perfect. "Time for names I suppose. Hmm…let's see…this is a new beginning for us all, so…I know!" She picked up her little black-haired boy, "You will be … Haru. It means spring, and spring is a time of new beginnings! My little Portgaz D. Haru! Now for you my little blond…" She picked up her girl and held her tight in her arms with the newly named Haru and smiled as she slept on. "Now you…you remind me of those beautiful flowers along the coast…as pink and red as you are along with that blond hair. What did those sailors call them? Haha! I can't even remember! Ha! I think I remember one word they said…it might be the perfect name. They called the flowers 'red'…no…rouge…yes, that was the word! Rouge. Would you like to be Rouge, little flower? Hmm?" The woman's smile widened as she looked at her sleeping daughter. "Yes, Rouge is perfect."

"Well then, I guess it's settled. Big brother Portgaz D. Haru, little sister Portgaz D. Rouge, welcome to the world." As she looked down on her children, she could only imagine what would happen next. "You want to know my name? Hmm? Well, my name's Portgaz D. Wattan, and I'm your mother."


	3. Twins: Five Years Old

It was an island paradise—long sandy beaches, cloudless blue sky and crystal clear waves. A small town nestled safely in a harbor. The market bustling, the houses cool, work progressing right on track. All was quiet…except for one stretch of beach that was filled with the sweet chimes of laughter.

"Momma, Momma! Look! Look Momma! It tickles!" Five year old Portgaz D. Rouge squealed, wiggling her toes in the tide pool. She looked back and grinned, her blonde hair swaying in the wind, "The fishies are eatin' my toesies!" And indeed they were, those tiny silver things that darted around the rocks.

"Rouge-chan, is your brother over there with you? I can't find him. Are you hiding from your momma, Haru-chan? Come out, come out, where ever you are!" As always, her son Haru seemed to disappear the second he was able to get away. "Rouge-chan, you stay right there. Momma's gonna go find that wayward twin of yours. And be careful on those rocks, we don't want to slip and fall do we?" With that last admonishment, Portgaz D. Wattan walked back to the small seashore cottage she shared with her two children, smiling at her daughter's amusement.

"Hee hee! Haru's gonna get it! Hee!" Rouge giggled, not the least bit worried about her brother. After all, Haru was the big boy, the one who kept her from getting hurt. He always helped her sneak cookies out of the kitchen too, even if he always got caught. That didn't matter though, 'cause they shared everything anyway. Momma was going the wrong way anyway so it didn't matter. Haru never left her alone and she could always tell where he was. It was her "Twin Sense" as she called it; Haru called it magic, which sounded pretty cool too, but not as cool as "Twin Sense." "Oooo… it's a star! A star on a rock! " A bright orange star on a rock actually, but who cared! It was pretty! But it was sooo far away! All the way on the other side and she couldn't reach it! No fair! But that wasn't gonna stop Portgaz D. Rouge, oh no it wasn't! She stretched her arm and got onto the very edge of the rock. "Ugh…ugh…almost… got it..." Her fingertips brushed the star and she tilted forward—just a bit too far. "EEEEEKKK!" She was falling, and while it wasn't very far, she could see some rocks at the bottom. She closed her eyes, waiting to hit the water…and felt a warm arm wrap around her waist. Her eyes popped open. Big brother! It was big brother! He pulled her to sit next to him and tussled her hair.

"What were ya doing? Ya know not ta do tha' sissie." He twanged out, watching her with jeweled eyes. That was her favorite thing about her twin, he had the coolest way of saying stuff! Rouge wished she could talk like that, but everytime she tried it came out weird. Her big brother was so cool! He had really dark hair and big green eyes that reminded her of the woods. Nobody else looked like he did anywhere else on Baterilla! And Momma said he didn't look like Da either, back when he was home. But he's her big twin and she knows it cause Momma showed them the baby pictures! "Wells, sissie? Why was ya doing leanin over like tha'? Ya could'a been 'urt." He asked, checking her hands and feet for scrapes.

"I was getting the star on the rock! That big orange one." She pointed to it. "It's really pretty! And I was gonna surprise Momma with it!" She beamed, proud of her plan. Besides, if it was for Momma, she wouldn't get into trouble for almost fallin in the water!

"Really now?" She nodded hard, insistent that it was her plan all along. "Wells, tha'd be a mighty fine thing, if it were true tha' is. Ya sure thos' Wrackspurts arn't buzzin round in ya brain?" That was another thing she loved about her brother, he knew stuff nobody else did! Nargles, Phoenixes, and even giant snakes called basilisks. "Wells, sissie? Was tha' what ya was wantin it fo'?" She nodded hard again, even more sure now. "All righ' then. I'll git it. Go git tha' bucket over there, an' fill her up with water. I got a feelin tha' not just a star." Quickly she grabbed the bucket and scooped up some water. By the time she turned around, Haru had the star in his hand! But it looked pink, not orange! Haru cleared his throat and she offered the bucket. He dropped the star in and it flipped! Yay! It was orange again! "Now then, we's better git this up ta Momma, hmm? Sun's startin ta set." Rouge turned around to see streams of sunlight reaching through the darkening sky. "Good ta hav somethin constant in this crazy worl' yea?"

"Big brother…?" Rouge whispered, her eyes wide, watching the sun sink beneath the waves.

"Hmmm? What's up , sissie?"

"I like havin constant stuff. Like you and Momma and the sunset. I don't want nothing to change cause it's perfect right now. I don't want nothing to change!" Rouge leaned into him, and he wrapped an arm around her.

"Now don't be like tha' sissie. Change is a goo' thing. Giv's us stuff ta look for tamarrow. Ya just got ta go with it. An' if ya find somethin goo', don't let nobody take it away. Not thos' Nobles or tha Marines or me or Momma. Ya gotta hold on ta what ya love an' don't let nobody tell ya any diff'rent." He squeezed her tight, then let go to grab the bucket. "Com' on sissie. I smell Momma cookin'!"

Rouge stared at the now purple sky and made a promise deep within her little five-year-old heart as she followed. That promise would shape her life until its end. "Don't worry big brother," she whispered, "I won't let nobody take what I love…not nobody."


	4. Twins: Momma and Myth

A little cream-colored house with red shutters and a red tiled roof sat on a small cliff overlooking a secluded stretch of beach. Numerous red flowers encircled the house and hung from ridges in the cliff. The waves pulled back in low tide as the sun rose, revealing pools of sea water filled with life. They were veritable paradises for children to explore…worlds to laugh and play in...

But there was no laughter or playing today.

No, only bad news…and a far off hope that things would be better.

Portgaz D. Rouge couldn't believe her ten-year-old eyes. Momma, sweet strong Momma, lying in bed, pale, unmoving, barely breathing. Portgaz D. Rouge couldn't believe her ten-year-old ears. That doctor, that blasted doctor, telling her that there was nothing he could do. Telling her, because he wouldn't be in the same room as Haru-aniki. He refused to come at first, that doctor, when she asked for his help with Momma. They all refused to help. They always did. They said Momma deserved what she got, for keepin Haru-aniki when he was born. Rouge always snorted at that. What a load of Sea King droppings. And when that doctor refused to come, after she asked so nicely too, Haru-aniki got upset. So he did what he was planning to do in the first place, before Rouge stopped him. He grabbed that doctor right off his feet and took off runnin home. Haru-aniki told her that would happen, told her they wouldn't help. But why wouldn't they? The villagers always helped her when she was in town…helped her carry stuff, invited her to dinner, and bought her pretty things. So, Rouge thought, why wouldn't they help Momma?

Then she remembered when Momma wouldn't let her go into town alone. She didn't mind cause Haru-aniki made her laugh, but others did. They tried to pull her away, they pulled and she held onto Haru-aniki, but they kept pullin and it hurt, and then Haru-aniki would get angry and things would start shaking. They always had to run away after that cause everyone would stare. And because Haru-aniki didn't wanna tell Momma, they always found stuff in the woods. Rouge didn't wanna tell Momma either cause then Momma might get tired like she did after playin on the beach. So it was their double-twist magic pinky promise not to tell- cause they didn't want Momma to be so tired. Rouge didn't like seein Haru-aniki hurt the animals, so when they went into the woods together, they visited all the berry bushes and climbed trees. Haru-aniki was the one who taught her how. And he taught her how to swim too, just in case he said, but he never said what case so she guessed it didn't really matter.

But none of that mattered cause Momma was still sick and that doctor was still talkin about how nothing would help and that she should leave Momma and "_that thing" _and live in the village. Now he was pullin her…wait…did he just…wait…LEAVE MOMMA?! And what '_thing' _was he talkinabout? Leave Momma?! And what about Haru-aniki?Rouge definitely wasn't movin now and he was still pullin and IT HURT!

"OW! LET GO! IT HURTS!" Rouge screamed. But the doctor wasn't lettin go and kept trying to grab her other arm. So Rouge did what her big brother told her to do. She kicked him…right where Haru-aniki told her to if someone _touched_ her where she didn't want them to. Or at least tried to, it was little too high, so instead Rouge aimed for somewhere that she knew would hurt- cause it always hurt when she hit her bottom leg bone on the table. Annndd…BULLS-EYE! Right in the shin! That sissy doctor yelped- just like the icky boys in town always did when she chased them- let her go and fell on his butt. Rouge took her chance and ran out the door, the doctor scrambling up and swearing as he chased after her.

"Come back Portgaz-chan! You need to come back to the village and live with normal people! Not that _thing_! Stop Portgaz-chan!" Rouge kept running, getting closer and closer to the trees where she could see her brother coming out. But the doctor was catching up and Rouge was getting tired. Even at only ten years old, Rouge was good at running, but she hadn't eaten or gotten much sleep lately because she was worried about Momma. And so she did the only thing her tired mind could think of…she called for her big brother, her Haru-aniki.

And he came. Like flash of lightning and a clap of thunder, he appeared. With a long serrated knife Rouge had never seen before and burning green eyes only the doctor could see, and he brought with him a presence, one that made you look, one that made you shut up and listen to what he had to say because if you didn't then it was your own hell you threw yourself into.

With Rou-chan behind him and that blasted, biased, cowardly doctor before him; Haru pulled on the pressure inside him. That pressure that was magic, but not really because magic felt light, free, and airy. **It **was pulsing, flowing, wild like a lion on rampage. And it fit he thought, considering that he was a lion before. Before what? Haru couldn't tell you, but he felt it didn't matter because Rou-chan needed him in the here and now, not some half-remembered dream world. Haru knew why she needed him, he thought those villagers were tryin something. Offering her food and gifts, trying to lure her to stay in the village. After all those failed attempts to take her away as a child, one of them wised up and thought that bribing her would do the trick. Because really, what kid doesn't want nice food and presents? Yes, he knew this would happen. Haru smirked and the doctor blanched in front of him. _"He's realized it."_ Haru thought, watching the doctor start to shake under the increasing pressure, _"He knows that Rou-chan won't ever trust them now. Now that they showed what they really think."_ Haru lessened the pressure so the doctor wouldn't pass out, and looked behind to see Rouge on her back trying to catch her breath from running. He hated that Rou-chan had seen the truth, not because he didn't want her to know, but because she was a sweet soul who thought the best of everyone and he hadn't wanted to ruin that. But now…he had no choice…because no one, no one touches **his nakama.**

"Nows then, wha's been happnin tha' you need me sissie? I sure 'ope tha' this don' hav nuthin ta do wi' Momma, cause tha' wou'd make me a bit upse' an' we don' want tha' do we Doc?" he glanced back at the doctor, making sure to hold the knife out of Rouge's line of sight. No need to scare her or getttin her askin questions after all. He tugged the pressure away from the doctor, letting him breathe and waited for his answer. Haru had known something was wrong with Momma the first time she needed a blanket on a summer day. And Momma knew he knew, just like she knew there was something big going to happen that involved her children. A person knowing the future was something that set off buzzing in Haru's brain. It was like a word on the tip of his tongue, almost familiar but not quite. Now if the doctor would hurry up and say what was wrong, he could figure out how to help Momma. "Wells Doc? Speck up. We don' hav all da' ya know."

Haru's impatience seemed to give the doctor some of his confidence back; he seemed to think he had some sort of power with his profession. " That woman is dying. She's been dying for years and nothing can change that now. She'll be lucky if she survives a year. The best option is to give her mercy and end it now. I'm sure a _thing _like you can handle that easily." The doctor said without remorse, throwing the words out like darts. "Now, I'll be taking Portgaz-chan with me back to the village and you will never see her again, because if you ever try to we will call the marines to kill you." He continued, ignoring the wind that had picked as he was talking. He took a step forward, and was blasted back down by the wind. Haru began to walk toward him, eyes burning once more. "W-what are you doing? S-s-stay a-away from m-m-me!"

Rouge grabbed his shoulder and pulled him around into a hug. "Haru-aniki! Stop! Please!" And he stopped. "It's okay, Aniki. I'm not gonna go anywhere. And no one's gonna take me away! I promise!" Haru moved to return the hug and was careful to keep the knife's edge facing away. He held her tight and wished they never had to let go. After a few minutes, the doctor frightened and forgotten behind them, they pulled apart.

"Rou-chan, I vis'tid the berry bush and found som fruit whiles you were wi' Momma. Whys don' ya tak 'em 'ome whiles I finish talkkin ta tha' goo' doc eh? Nuthin'll happin. Just talkin, I swears." Rouge looked at him and he smiled back at her. She nodded, grabbed the basket, and skirted around the doctor back to their house. Haru watched her, then turned to the doctor. "Nows then, I thinks I been patient 'nough fo' a goo' long while. Whats be this 'bout me being a '_thing' _and an _'outcast'_ tha' I been hearin 'bout fo' years?" The doctor clenched his jaws and looked away. "Nows don' be like tha'. I just wants to know. It won' 'urt." Silence. "Oh wells then, 'ope my 'and don' slip when I 'uggle my 'ife then." The doctor looked up alarmed. "Oh wells. Oopsie…" Haru tossed it up casually and caught the blade. Finally, the doctor began to talk.

"There's a prophesy, passed down in the families of the original Baterillains. An old myth that everyone had almost forgotten. Until you three appeared."

'_The creator of Red Springs shall bring forth two beings of opposites: _

_one of light and beauty, the other of darkness and death. _

_Mars shall follow in their footsteps and Fate shall bow to their whims. _

_Time shall tremble in their presence and destruction is their herald. _

_The creature of death knows power unattainable and the creature of beauty knows love unending. _

_The darkness shall overwhelm the light and bring death to the beauty;_

_Light shall save and Darkness shall destroy.'_

"Do you see you disgusting thing? You are going to kill us all! And Portgaz-chan will be first. It's only a matter of time befor-errk!" The doctor choked, most likely due to Haru's hand clutching his shirt. Haru stared at him for a few seconds and took a deep breath.

"Tha only reason I'm not gonna 'urt ya now is cause I tol sissie alls I was gonna do was talk. Ya got tha' Doc?"Haru hissed out, making the doctor flinch in his grip. He nodded. "Goo'. Nows I can' hav ya tellin peoples 'bout Momma now or 'bout me an Rou-chan…" The doctor began to panic, hoping that the _thing_ didn't mean what he thought it did. "So, yer gonna be my new tes' 'ubject fo' somthin I think I remember. Let's 'ope it works yea?" The last thing the doctor heard before he woke up in his bed with a nasty hangover was a word of what seemed to be complete gibberish.

"Obliviate."


	5. Twins: Puberty and Pirates

"_Trriii~~trriiii~~~trriiiii"_

Little-brown-bird sings the hot-ball-in-sky to its nest over dark-big-water and flitters away into tall-home-trees; far from loud-burn-home two-leggers on the soft-warm-dig-sand with the burn-bright-hot-fire and the deep-hum-singing that surrounds them. If little-brown-bird had stayed, it would have seen burn-home two-leggers move their five-taloned-bare-wings into strange-mating-flight on the ground. As it was however, the only witness to such an event, besides the two-leggers themselves, was tiny-gray-shrew, who was more interested in fly-wing-bug than stamp-loud two-leggers anyway. Tiny-gray-shrew didn't mind the two-leggers, they brought wing-bugs with their hot-burn-bright after all. Shrew just wished they would stop screeching like silent-dark-wings did to see-hear food. There was no need for them to see-hear for food, he could smell it burning on hard-stone-rock. Shrew often wondered how two-leggers could hunt, with their loud-smell-big-bodies and

—FOOD—

And there went the only witness to the Batterillian Summer Solstice Festival. Distracted by a moth too large and slow to ignore. But Shrew could hardly be blamed, after all, he was just a shrew. But, for just a shrew, he did have a point about the loud, smelly two-legged humans. They screeched in-and out- of tune in a song as old as piracy itself. The legendary tale of a legendary voyage, _Bink's Sake_.

"_Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo  
Umikaze kimakase namimakase  
Shio no mukou de, yuuhi mo sawagu  
Sora nya wa wo kaku, tori no uta…"_

The Summer Solstice, a time of revelry and food for all, even those of outcast status. Thus, the twin outsiders- the only outsiders- of Batterilla could be found around one of the many beach bonfires, dancing and laughing, accepted- even if only for a day. Portgaz D. Haru could be found watching his little sister Rouge dancing in the flickering light, nursing a plate of food. They'd found out quite soon that Haru was absolutely disgraceful at dancing- of any kind. He moved in a way that found corners where there should have been curves and toes where it should have been clear. Rouge was his complete opposite. Despite only being the delicate age of 14, with a body to match, she was as graceful as a woman who had been dancing for years. Her Solstice dress hung from shoulders and hips like a wave, and she could learn a dance just by watching for a minute or two. She was already the talk of the island, the gossips in flutter and the boys beginning to notice her whenever she came into town. There was only one thing that kept them away…

Her brother.

Known and renowned as a skilled hunter, fisherman and archer, Haru was the envy of the town boys and the infatuation of the girls- especially when they were forbidden to see him by their fathers. The obsession had only grown as he matured into his angular features, jeweled cat-like eyes and wind-swept hair. He stayed away from the village as much as possible, only entering it for a few weeks to escort Rouge around the market after the doctor's attempt to take her. It was then he obtained fan girls; thankfully, they were the type of girls that hated the woods, so he was safe there. Rouge, of course, had laughed herself into tears when she found out. She teased him for weeks afterward, even following him in order to take pictures of his plight. Fortunately, he hadn't seen any of his fangirls around this particular bonfire, and immediately claimed a spot there before they could see him.

"_Sayonara minato, Tsumugi no sato yo  
DON to icchou utao, funade no uta  
Kinpa-ginpa mo shibuki ni kaete  
Oretacha yuku zo, umi no kagiri…"_

The Solstice Festival was held twice annually on the longest days of summer and the shortest day of winter. The Summer Solstice was particularly special though because their shared birthday was a week before and they often gave each other presents to wear for the occasion. Rouge received dresses handmade by Haru- who would vehemently deny any involvement in their creation and promptly refuse to speak for 2 hours whenever the subject came up- and Haru was gifted with sea shells and coral crafted into beads. He had begun to grow his hair out- much to the protestation of their still alive, but bedridden mother- and it was already to the top of his shoulders when unbound. Rouge was currently dancing in a dress of solid violet covered by sheer lavender- it had taken a while to make, but her excitement when she saw it made it all worth it to him.

"_Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo  
Warera kaizoku, umi watteku  
Nami wo makura ni, negura wa fune yo  
Ho ni hata ni ketateru wa dokuro…"_

Rouge was circle dancing with some villagers and… Haru looked again. Was that a Marine walking toward his sister? He tilted his head, a bit perplexed since he hadn't seen a Marine ship in the harbor for some time. Perhaps they had arrived just before the festival? He had been quite busy with Momma at that time. Mostly likely then, he decided, watching the Marine- who looked to be about 20- stepping closer to Rouge, a slight wobble in his step. Haru frowned; was he drunk? It didn't seem possible. The grog was terribly watered down and you could barely taste the flavor. The good liquor was saved for private early morning celebrations. Unless the Marine, not even an officer, had a very low alcohol tolerance- a very bad thing considering the way of the world. Ahh…it seemed Rouge had noticed the enlisted man stumbling- stumbling?- toward her. She turned to face him and immediately Haru could see her face twist into a grimace. Most definitely drunk, he probably ranked of grog, with the way her expression was set. Rouge was the twin with all the manners, if she couldn't keep it polite, then there was something deeply wrong. Haru rose from his seat, intent on being close to his sister during whatever was going to happen. He had dealt with many a drunk pirate when he worked around the port for a little extra belli. As he approached, Haru quickly changed his opinion; the Marine wasn't just drunk, he was flat out hammered.

"_Arashi ga kita zo, senri no sora ni  
Nami ga odoru yo, DORAMU narase  
Okubyoukaze ni fukarerya saigo  
Asu no asahi ga nai ja nashi…"_

"Weell 'ello dere lee-hic-tle pret-ee lade. Wh-eye don' we ghet goin' somewheres a leetle qui-ter. –Hic- Wee'll hav lots o've fuun. Eye'll make yeww a real woman babes. –Hic-" He said- no, slurred- and grabbed her arm. Rouge yanked her arm back and as the Marine attempted to grab it again, found his own arm in the clutches of another- much smaller- hand. He tugged it sluggishly and rolled his bloodshot brown eyes up down meet those of his captor. And locked with bright, almost glowing, green eyes. Eyes that were filled with fury and thrumming with suppressed power- of course, due to his hammered state, he only saw some scrawny kid in the way of his next virgin conquest. "Ehh? Wada ya want kid? Cain't ya seh I'm a bet buzy her'? Buzz off kid!" Next thing he knew, the Marine was on the ground, head ringing from a surprisingly strong punch from the boy that had held his wrist. The boy hit him! The stupid boy assaulted a Marine! How dare he! As the Marine slowly stumbled to his feet filled of anger and rested his hand on an almost forgotten sword, the jolly mood was slowly replaced with a wariness that could be felt in the surrounding bonfires. Both the drunken Marine and the outcast boy became still, waiting for the others move and _ Bink's Sake_ faded down slowly…

"_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho…"_

Or at least it did until another Marine stumbled into the bonfire circle and spotted his drunk comrade. "Tommy! There you are! I've been lookin everywhere for you man! Logan managed to liberate a few bottles of the kitchen's good sake and Jo's finally found the poker chips!" The new- and apparently not drunk- Marine grabbed the newly-named Tommy and before said man could react, whisked him away to wherever he was supposed to be in the first place. He ignored the edgy atmosphere, the tense stance of 'Tommy', and then proceeded to ignore the shouts coming from him as they moved away. Everyone relaxed, and the song continued to its next verse, leaving only Haru and Rouge in their own private bubble.

"_Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo  
Kyou ka asu ka to yoi no yume  
Te wo furu kage ni, mou aenai yo  
Nani wo kuyokuyo, asu mo tsukuyo…"_

Rouge glanced at Haru standing next to her, his jaw clinched and his hand curled into a fist. She knew what was going to happen. Haru was going to get overprotective and moody. And he wouldn't be very fun to talk to, but she was determined not to let some drunk stop them from having fun. "Aniki…" He glanced up at her with a small frown, raising an eyebrow in question. She smiled and said something she knew would help. "Aniki…would you like to dance?" His head shot up completely, his eyes widened in horror and he trembled in fear. Yes…that was correct. Her big brother, her protector, the fearless one…was not only horrible at dancing, but terrified of it as well. And just when it looked like he was about to bolt, she grabbed his hands and pulled him into the warm, flickering light of the fire, determined to clear that almost-a-fight moment from his head.

"_Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo  
DON to icchou utao, unaba no uta  
Douse dare demo itsuka wa hone yo  
Hatenashi, atenashi, waraibanashi…"_

**oOoOoOoOo**

"Crikee…crikee...crikee…"

It was late. Very, very late. Or perhaps very, very early depending on who you talked to. Haru had just tucked his sweet sister in, and Calypso bless her, what a sweet sister she was. Always trying to distract him from the problems he had to deal with. She tried her hardest to pitch in, getting odd jobs at the shops, passing messages, watching the village children while their parents had to work. Haru didn't know what he would do without her, probably end up fulfilling that stupid myth the old Batterillian families believed- not because it was true, but because he wouldn't know what to do without her. Momma was getting worse, even though he kept filling her up with the light, airy-feeling _magic_ and soon Momma was gonna leave and Haru didn't know what he was gonna do if both Momma and Rou-chan were gone. He just couldn't imagine it. The very thought pained him.

But he couldn't think about that now. He was trying to relax, and what better way to relax than to walk down the beach in the moonlight that was about to change into sunlight. As he walked, Haru couldn't help but remember that Marine…that dirty, perverted Marine. What was the difference, he wondered, between Marines and pirates when they both acted the same in their most uninhibited state? How was it any different to choose crime or justice when beneath their propaganda they contained the same people?

"They're not the same you know." Haru jerked his head up, somehow he had walked all the way to the docks without noticing, and saw the old, soft-spoken Harbormaster that everyone called Ji-chan regardless of whether or not they were related to him. Haru looked at him in confusion as Ji-chan gazed down at him. "The Marines and the pirates. They're not the same. That Marine at the bonfire's got you thinking that, doesn't he? That they're all the same. It's complete and utter Sea King dung. Hell, you know that not all Marines care about justice. And you know what? Not all pirates care about treasure either. Right shocked aren't you kid? Thought you had the world figured out didn't you kid?" Haru's mind was blank. Not caring about treasure? Pirates? He understood the Marines, but… treasureless pirates? Who ever heard of such a thing? "Well, you don't kid. Not by a long shot. And you won't ever figure it out staying on a little island like this." Haru stumbled back, heart thumping in his chest. "I've seen that look before. You want to see the world, don't cha kid? Be taken to places you couldn't ever imagine. But you're scared. Not for yourself, oh no, but for that sister of yours. Scared what might happen to her if you're not here."

Haru swallowed dryly, feeling more exposed at that moment then he had ever felt before, completely powerless, laid out by this old man for all the world to see. And he couldn't challenge it, because it was all true. He wanted to see all the world had to offer, but he had responsibilities here on Batterilla. He couldn't leave Rou-chan to do them all by herself. Not alone…

"If you don't think that girl can handle it now…you really don't know her at all kid. That girl's got a fire inside her. One that'll keep burning bright until she dims it herself. If you don't think she can handle it, then teach her to. And tell her your plans. Or do you really think she hasn't noticed? That she hasn't seen you looking out to the ocean, or heard you asking all the sailors about where they've been? If this village wasn't so wrapped up in that flaming myth, then they'd have seen it too." With those words, he stood up and groaned as his back popped. "Ahh…I'm gettin too old for this crap. Do what you want kid, but you better make dang sure it's exactly what you want to do. Or it'll come back to bite you in the bum. Now get back home ya hear, you've got family waitin for ya."

Haru watched as the old man walked away, thoughts filled with his wise words. _"That's right,"_ Haru thought, _"I've got family waitin for me to come home…"_

**oOoOoOoOo**

**AN: Ohaiyo minna-san! Please check my profile for my pledge to you. It's right at the top. On a rather interesting fact, most of this stories Favs/Follows/Reviews come from people who DON'T have their own stories. How about that? Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Ja ne minna-san!**


	6. Twins: Presentiment and Power

**AN: The only Devil Fruit I own is the Author-Author Fruit which I use to bring this story to you and the only magic within me is my imagination! So I can't own One Piece or Harry Potter!**

**AN2: Just so everyone knows- this story is rated M. It is rated that for a reason and if you don't think that's for you then please don't read it. I will NOT give separate warnings for each individual chapter. If you decide to read an M-rated story then any warnings fall right on your shoulders.**

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY!**_

**oOoOoOoOo**

"Rou! Rou! 'ake up Rou! Now's not tha time to keep dreamin darl! It's- **BOOM! - **a pirate raid darl! Theys firein they cannons at tha i'land!" Rouge was dragged from her sleep abruptly. _'Wha…Aniki? What's he- Arrgh!'_ Rouge tumbled off her bed and onto the hard, dirt floor. Rouge smelled smoke nearby, and jumped up, running out of her room. Clad in only a long nightgown, she stood at the edge of the cliff and watched the pirate ship sail closer to the harbor; clearly they were intending to plunder the entire town. Rouge could only hope that they wouldn't look any farther than the town edge. "Rou! Wha ya doin! Don' just stan there! Ya need ta be in tha shelt'a- not out 'ere!" Rouge turned to see a fully armed Haru behind her and scoffed.

"Right! So while I go hide from the oh-so-scary pirates in the cellar, you get to go run them off! That makes so much sense! Oh, wait… no, it doesn't! Why can't I help? I-"

" 'Nough Rou! We talked bout this! And nows not tha time ta bring it up! Just git in tha cella' darl!" Haru retorted, barely glancing in her direction as he left for the village. And blast it if that didn't drive her up the walls even more! He'd been like this ever since they'd sent Momma to the sea. Treatin her like a little delicate angel. Bah! She was sure that was Momma's doin though. Probably told him to keep her safe. And of course he took it overboard! She was a legal adult- 19 years old- thank you very much, and that meant she could make her own decisions! So hah! Now…where'd she put her quiver.…

**oOoOoOoOo**

Twang…shwick. Thud.

Twang…shwick. Thud.

Twang…shwick. Thud.

Breathe in- and out. Pull. Sight. Release. And repeat.

In. Out. Pull. See. Go. And repeat.

Again. And again…and again.

For every pirate taken down by the villagers, another two took his place. Soon, Haru knew, the villagers would give up and hope for the best. But, he had a feeling that wouldn't be for a while. These pirates, he'd heard of them. Almost everyone in South Blue had. The Split Skull Pirates, demons in human skin. Literally. They were known to decorate their ship with their enemy's heads- in various states of decomposition- and adorn themselves in the tanned skins of their prisoners. The look in these pirates' eyes, he'd seen it before, like every hunter before him. The look of a predator that circles the injured prey. The overflowing bloodlust. It was better to fight and die against them than to submit to their mercy- they had none.

Haru reached for another arrow, and was thrown off when he felt nothing but air. It seemed he had been firing without realizing it. But… he could still hear a bow…his eyes widened in realization. Rouge! Rouge! It had to be! There was that same waver to the sound that her bow made when she began practice! No! She was shooting an un-warmed bow! No! She was shooting an un-warmed bow at some of the most ruthless pirates in South Blue! And missing quite a bit by the sound of it. Not good! Not good at all! If one of them saw her… they'd take her. Use her. Dump her overboard. He couldn't let that happen. He had to find her. Now!

Haru peered through the smoke rising from the market, trying to get a glimpse of Rouge. There! A flash of what could only be the flower in her hair- she'd taken to wearing them after Momma had passed on. He quickly followed, hiding as best as he could around the buildings. As he exited an ally, he stopped short; Rouge was standing a few feet behind a pirate who apparently couldn't wait to take his conquest back to the ship. The screams from the crying woman beneath him hid any noise Rouge made. Rouge notched her last arrow and drew the string in a single, smooth motion. The pirate's victim went silent- she had finally found release into unconsciousness- and the twang-eh of Rouge bow echoed through the streets. And, unfortunately, Haru's worries proved well-founded. The string, thanks to its misused state, forcefully aimed the arrow so it punctured the pirate's side, instead of the heart- where Rouge had been aiming. The pirate roared in pain and turned to face Rouge. He trampled toward her and she scrambled for the knife on her belt. She managed to pull it out, only to have her wrists grabbed and thrown against the wall. Head ringing and sight blurry, all she saw was a flash of silver and the large pirate dropping to the ground.

"Rou! Rou! Are ya al' righ' Rou? Whadda ya doin 'ere Rou? Ya sup'ose ta be a' 'ome!" Haru pried open her eyes and cursed. They were out of focus and crossed. That could only mean a concussion and maybe internal damage. Calypso! This wasn't good. He had to assume he was alone in enemy territory with an injured dead-weight and only a couple of knives. Those were very low odds. The stench to sweat, blood, and tanned hide became sharper and Haru saw four pirates coming toward him. And the odds just got worse. Haru pulled Rouge behind him, grabbed her knife and his own, and braced himself for the fight that was sure to happen. Sure enough, when the pirates saw Haru they charged clumsily. The first two were knocked back fairly easily, but the third seemed to know how to really use a sword. While Haru fought the third pirate, the fourth noticed Rouge and tried to circle around Haru to grab her. Haru could feel what that pirate was trying to do though because of **it. ** The pulsing, flowing feeling that helped him see things, scare people, and lift heavy things. So he knew that the pirate would try to take Rouge. And he was never going to let that happen! Haru saw an opening in his opponent's stance and –whak!- kicked him in the ribs. _'Now…where'd ya go…'_ Haru looked around, searching for the last pirate, seeing nothing until **it** throbbed with stinging intensity. Haru jerked his eyes to Rouge. He was fast enough to see her being pulled by translucent hands through the wall like it didn't exist.

"NO! ROUGE!" Haru bolted toward the wall, scraping the bricks with his fingers. He didn't notice. "Rouge…" _'No. No. Not again. Not again. Please! Please not again!' _Haru's brain strained, trying to stave off the impending breakdown…and failed miserably. He dropped to his knees, clutching his head. **It **throbbed, magic fanned around him and faces he had never seen flashed through his mind. A woman with fire-red hair and his eyes, a man with his hair and glasses. Two more men, one brown-haired and amber-eyed and the other black-haired and gaunt-faced. A head of bushy brown hair and a gaggle of red-haired people. One woman with silver eyes and a gentle-faced man. An old man with a beard and a crooked nose. And finally, there stood a pale, bald creature; red eyes and a slit nose, sneering down at him.

"You couldn't save them Potter," it taunted, "and now you can't even save a pathetic little Muggle." Haru struggled to stand and the creature smirked. "Not much of a Savior are you Potter." Haru lifted his head. "Can't save your Mudblood mother." Haru met its eyes. "Can't save that flea-bitten mutt." He gritted his teeth. "Can't save your pet werewolf." He clenched his fists. "Can't save your friends." He straightened his spine. "Can't even save your blood-traitor girlfriend." He took a step forward. "What would the Light think of their savior now, I wonder. Covered in the blood of his kills." He took another step and raised his fist. "Are you going to hit me, Potter? Are you going to kill me, Potter?" The creature cackled.

"Yes." The creature stopped mid-chuckle. "I'm going to hit you. I'm going to kill you. And then I'm going to save my sister. And I'll kill anyone who gets in my way." The creature tilted its head-like a curious bird- and looked puzzled. "And the name isn't Potter. It's Portgaz. Remember it." Haru rushed forward without hesitation and as he brought down his fist, the creature burst into steam. Haru closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, found himself inside one of the dock boathouses with his knife and a large, capped quiver. He tapped the case. Waterproof and big enough to hold the bow and arrows, but small enough that it wouldn't get caught on anything. And brimming with the airy, floaty magic.

Haru looked out the window and saw what had to be the ship of the Split Skull Pirates- it was just as gruesome as it had been described. Blood ran down the sides and there were spikes welded into the hull. Each spike was two feet long and instead of replacing the skulls decorating them, a new one was simply pushed over the old. Haru left the old boathouse for the closest roof to the ship and froze when he saw Rouge being presented on the deck.

She was held up by the pirate who captured her- Haru remembered that nose- and was being shown to what had to be the fattest man Haru had ever seen. The pirates were obviously preparing to sail; the boarding plank was pulled up and the sails were released. Of course, Haru didn't see any of that- the moment he saw Rouge on the ship, he saw red.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Loud. Loud. Loud. And dizzy. That was how Rouge felt. Oh, and nauseated. Can't forget nauseated, or the fact that she puked on her captor. Yup. Her captor. She knew she was a prisoner, an injured prisoner. Which was twice as bad. Ohhh…she was never going to hear the end of this when Haru took her home. His _'I told you so'_ rang so clear throughout the air that she could almost see him. Wait. Wait! That was him! Aniki! _'Uhhh…my head. Can't think. No! No shakey…so blurry…my eyes, my ears…hurt… Screams! Ouch! He dropped me! Wait…gotta get to life boat…hide…run…Aniki! There's…everything on fire…wha…whadda ya do Aniki…whadda ya do…so tired Aniki…so tired...' _

**oOoOoOoOo**

He couldn't believe how delicate she looked laying there on the bed. So broken. But…it was his fault too. If he'd just let her help, he could've stopped her from shooting with an un-warmed bow. But he ignored her. He should've known. Haru smiled softly. She was a trail blazer; she always made her own path, no matter what others might say. Perhaps…perhaps it was time. Time to let her do that…without his influence. He frowned suddenly. That, and the fact that he needed to learn to control whatever power he seemed to have. After the vision with the red-eyed creature, the magic and **it** had merged in a way. It worked like the stories he heard of the Devil Fruits, but he was sure he'd never eaten such a thing. But…he became weak in the water and he **had** set the pirate ship on fire…without matches, oil or powder. It'd probably be safer to work on it off the island, but…how to say good-bye? He couldn't just leave, even though the concussion would be nonexistent by now. He had to give a proper farewell. And pay his respects. There had only been a few casualties as most of the villagers had hidden, but Ji-chan had been one of the lost. He had been killed by one of the first cannon shots.

"Aniki. Aniki." Haru turned to Rouge from the window and cocked an eyebrow. "You get it, don't you Aniki? Why you can't just leave me in the cellar? Why I didn't listen to you? I know; I got caught. And I know you're blaming yourself, but it was both of us Aniki. Mostly me, actually. If I hadn't been so stupid.… Thank you for saving me Aniki." Rouge smiled sheepishly, waiting for her scolding from her 2 minute older brother.

"Rouge…what were you thinking? I was so worried when I realized you were fighting. And with an un-warmed bow! Don't ever do that again!" Haru exclaimed, throwing up his hands in exasperation.

"But… I'll have to Aniki. It's my duty to my island to defend it. I'll stay in the trees, but… it's what I've got to do Aniki. You can't stop me from doing that. You'll be gone anyway." Haru jerked and stared at Rouge. "What? You think you were fooling anyone with that '_I'm just curious'_ junk? Bah! I've got your clothes, a basket of food and a couple barrels of grog with our fishing boat in the cave beneath the house." Haru's jaw dropped. "And I pulled your half of the inheritance from the chest. Everything's ready. I've just got to say good-bye and you can be on your way." Rouge pulled Haru close to her by his shirt and placed her arms around him. "But I won't say good-bye. Instead, I think I'll say _'see you later'_ alright?" Haru hugged her back and nodded slightly. "Double-twist magic pinky promise, Aniki?"

"Double-twist magic pinky promise, Rou-chan."

**OOoOoOoOo**

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY!**_

**AN: Hey everybody! I've been getting some PMs asking when I'm going to have longer time-skips and move on to Ace. I'd like to make it clear that while Ace is an important part, he is not the focal point of this story! I'm going to focus on how ****Haru**** develops and changes the world around him. Ja ne minna-san! **


	7. Brother: Employment and Explanations

_~~~~Fhewwww.~~~~ _

The wind swept through the city of Alubarna in the kingdom Alabasta, closing shutters, clearing dust, and stealing papers with the latest news. One such newspaper was stolen from a cluttered stall in the market. It tumbled trough the air, rolled in the dust, floated over the hands of children, just to land on the balcony of the royal chambers and be picked up by the newly crowned Nefeltari Cobra. "Hmmm." The paper was torn open to the dining section and its front page proclaimed **"Most Exclusive Restaurant in the World- The Marauder's Shack". **The new king turned when he noticed his wife beside him. She raised a delicate eyebrow at his preoccupation and he showed her the article.

"I've heard of this place." She said with a wistful sigh. "It sounds wonderful. The chef is said to create dishes that have never been seen before and it apparently takes two log poses to find the island it's located on. Even the Marines can't find it without them." Cobra scoffed unbelievingly and she pointed at a sentence in the article. "It has a quote from a 'high-ranking Marine' collaborating it as well. Rumor from the other monarchs says that the island moves through the sky like a bird. I'm a bit skeptical about that, but the island does move- that's been proven. No one knows how, but many suspect the chef- he's the owner too- does it. He doesn't seem to have a surname, so people have begun to call him "Grim" after the Black Shuck of the myths and his green eyes that seem to glow. Grim D. Haru- name of the chef who serves everyone he deems worthy and can pay." She looked at the article closely. "Only been around for five years, but he's considered one of the best chefs in the Grandline. Appears at bartender's competitions around the Blues, but he's never participated in any." She flipped the page, "There's nothing about his past though. No picture either- not even of the restaurant. That might hurt business." She looked up at Cobra, frowning. "That's all there is. Kind of short for a front page story…" she shrugged , unconcerned, and grabbed his hand, pulling him back into the palace for breakfast- paper forgotten abandoned on the terrace.

**ooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOoooo **

'The Marauder's Shack' was a mid-sized wood and earthen hut with glass planed windows and sturdy wood doors and shutters. It had a large fenced in front yard filled with benches and the occasional table. A bulletin board stood next to the front door, covered with bounty posters and announcements and next to it stood a large trash can. It was located on calm little island with no name and dry grass as its only vegetation. Hard not to be when the restaurant was the only thing on the island. Of course, it was only calm when the restaurant was closed and the grass was only visible before the customers crushed it underfoot. Most that frequented it were pirates, some Marines occasionally visited, and only rarely did the odd civilian come by. There were no nobles, simply because Haru knew the troubles that usually followed their whims and wanted nothing to do with them. He managed to avoid them without it being obvious thanks to the regulars help and a few tips he received from the marines that visited when they were off duty.

The now-24-year-old-man had sailed for a year searching for his passion, remembering parts of his past existence, and mastering the power he'd found. He could remember his nakama of the dream world, but not much else. The power that manifested he found to be a partial Animagus transformation- memories of the black-haired, gaunt-faced man_**-Padfoot-**_ had given him his biggest clue. He'd found his passion when he read about the Cook Pirates in the paper and managed to recall the hazy memory of cooking breakfast for his somewhat caretakers and the joy of eating food from one of his red-haired past nakama. As he sailed, he came across so many outcasts that it seemed he was a magnet for them. He'd managed to shake off all but six of them and those six weren't going anywhere without the help of an oversized bisento and a giant who could wield it. All pariahs who hated their lot in life, they had latched onto the first kindness that had come their way- which happened to be Haru needing taste-testers for his new dishes. In the end, Haru dealt with it the only way he could think of; he gave them jobs and even names for those that didn't have one. Thanks to that, he had a fully staffed restaurant without having to pay wages; they worked for food and board.

His employees/dependents/nakama were actually the ones to give him the surname "Grim" when he refused to state a family name. It wasn't that he was ashamed to be a Portgaz, far from it, but if something happened, he didn't want Rouge to suffer for one of his mistakes. A name change would protect her from afar. Apparently there was an old legend that he reminded them of. When Haru asked, they were happy to tell him what the name meant.

—**It is said that if a woman is in danger at night, a large black dog with flaming green eyes will appear from the shadows to protect her with its powers over fire and death, scaring away those who threaten her or burning them to ash. It is believed that when a woman nearing the end of her pregnancy is protected by the Grim that the child she carries will be born with the traits of a Black Shuck and be blessed with one of its powers. However, most of the children are mistaken as monsters and killed immediately after birth without the consent of the parents.—**

Finally his Momma's last delirious words made sense to Haru. _"Ash-es, ash-es, it burns him down…it burns him down to ash-es, that pret-ty doggie with eyes of flamey, flamey fire…la la la la…la la la la…it burns him down."_ **(1) **Seeing her like that had nearly broken him; thankfully he had managed to keep Rouge from seeing Momma's abrupt mental breakdown. Now he knew that the 'him' Momma had referred to was most likely their sperm donor- like hell he was gonna call someone who hurt Momma 'father'- and the 'it' was the "Black Shuck" Grim. That was also a partial explanation for the power he had over fire and his unusual coloring, though that was more likely due to his intangible past.

So now Haru had gotten his answers, recalled parts of his memory, and found his passion in cooking. Life was good for him, better than it had been for a good long while, and that made him anxious, wondering when the other shoe was going to drop. If there was one thing he had learned throughout his combined two lives and remembered it was that good things always came at a price. He was sure that sooner or later, that price was going to be a doozy.

**ooooOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOoooo **

**AN: Hello everyone! So sorry for not updating sooner! My muse went into hibernation and just woke up this week. Now we have an explanation for Haru's differences in the One Piece world! I apologize for any possible timeline mistakes, but not much is said about the time before the Great Pirate Age… At the end of this story I will be posting a chapter that explains the Baterillian prophesy told to Haru. If any of you think you've figured it out before then, review or PM with your guess and I'll let you know if you got it right! **The Marauder's Shack is my homage to the Shrieking Shack from Harry Potter!** (1)- to the tune of Ring Around the Rosie**

**Ja ne, minna-san!**


	8. History: Distinctive Dependents

**AN: I figured out the line breaks! Yay!**

* * *

At the beginning of the unnamed second half of the grand line, sitting at the edge of the western calm belt, was an almost barren island. Small, isolated, and fairly monotonous looking- at least from afar. A closer look would show a single building of wood and dirt, glass windows lit from the inside and framing movement. Even closer and one would enter the range of sound.

At the edge:

"Oi! More grog ov'r ere!

"Hey! Gettin low on the kee-bobs this way!"

"Man this is good!"

At the center:

"Hey, that was my skewer! What you getting at takin my food!"

"Heh. Eat it or lose it boy. We might be nakama, but it's every man for himself around the food. 'Specially this foo- Oi!"

"Sorry old man! It's every man for 'imself!"

"You lil' brat! I'll give you a skewer you bloody- get back here you little pansy!

The aforementioned kid scrambled around the other tables as he was pursued by his annoyed comrade. In doing so, he attracted the attention of the other patrons; most of which was in good humor. Turning to peek behind him, the cabin boy failed to notice a large man in a Marine jacket enjoying his drink before he rammed into him. The drink splashed onto the wood of the table and the room began to quiet.

The man turned slowly, and took a deep breath. The boy's eyes widened in panic and he bowed in apology as fast as he could, babbling as he did so.

"I- I- I'm so sorry. I- I- I didn't mean to bump you sir. It- it was an accident, I swear sir. A complete accident. I'll pay for it I swear sir! I—" The boy was cut off by a loud, grating laugh.

"Bwahahaha! No worries boy! Needed a new bottle anyway." The man said casually, eying the skewer of sautéed clams clutched in the boy's fist. The older pirate, who had caught up to the boy a few moments before, noticed where the marine's attention landed, and pulled the skewer from the boy's hand. Both the boy's and the marine's eyes snapped to follow the meat. The pirate offered the spit to the marine and shot a look at the boy when he tried to protest. The marine accepted it, but before he could take a bite, it disappeared from his hands and a calm voice spoke from the side.

"Now, Monkey-san, you know that if you wanted the clams you could have ordered them with your meal instead of intimidating the other customers to give you theirs." With the appearance of a server, the tension of the room receded to the hum it had been before.

* * *

As Haru surveyed the main room, his eyes lit on his "dependents." All extremely different in personality and style, they seemed to mesh together even with their varied histories that should have made them clash. All six of them had been alone through their own share of troubles, yet they each functioned in a way that would seem that they had guided each other through the dangers. They had their peculiar habits, and he had his- a perfect match Haru supposed.

Doma Kon was a traveling martial arts and melee weapons tutor who came from one of the most boring Grandline islands to ever exist; yet he held himself like the highest nobility. Markee C. Mona was former noble and current genius from Long Arm Country that had run away from a marriage contract into the sea of the second half of the Grandline; yet she could mix a drink that would send the most veteran of pirate captains into a drunken stupor in forty seconds flat. Osore Xeno was a sociopath (somewhat at least) and yet he had personally rescued two mental patients from an abusive hospital while releasing the others.

Humming Luna was literally a "fallen angel" who's Akuma no mi allowed her to speak to animals; yet she could barely focus on anything else. Variel Q. Waneta considered herself to be three people in one body, each with different styles and origins; yet each of them agreed that they had nothing in common with the other two. Ahza T. Koova was a half-sea snake fishwoman who had her own experiences with a lesser noble's personal human auction house; yet she refused to hide any of her more questionable features.

None of them were unscathed from their lives, but with the entrance of a steady support, the scars had eased into a more manageable form. He had encountered each of them in ways that seemed to come out of a children's adventure book; bar fights or drifting at sea, hiding a fugitive or alleyway rescues and then being stalked by them after helping them out of a minor situation. Every attempt he made to escape them was met with failure and eventually he had given up. And since almost every one of them were escapees of various places, the official story created was that they were taste-testers and employees.

Thankfully, the Marines had no interest in them, as the people they had fled from weren't really supposed to be in business in the first place.

Movement in his left peripheral vision caused him to turn and from his position at the kitchen window he could see Xeno resolving yet another situation between Monkey D. Garp and a couple of pirates. Honestly, Haru was beginning to wonder what he had been thinking when he invited the marine to the restaurant. The man was great fun to be around and was quite the good marine, but his appetite often got him into the strangest circumstances. Ah well, what was done was done and there was no use trying to change it. Haru's musing was interrupted when his view was eclipsed by a messy brunette bun.

"Ah, Koova-chan. Somthin wron' darl? O's it jus' another o'der?" The twenty-six-year-old man gave her a small smile and she smirked back, giving him a glimpse of razor-sharp teeth.

"Tables six through eight need more barbecue ribs, and Newgate-taicho of table seven wishes for me to convey his complements to the chef." With her piece said, she ran off to continue her rounds and Haru turned to collect the next set of ribs ready to eat.

* * *

_**Doma Kon**_

As I leaned against the wall, my eyes scanned the main room, noting the positions of my nakama of seven years. Seven years… Had it really been that long since Haru interrupted my drifting? I can still remember the first moment I laid eyes on him.

He was just a kid, but there was something in his eyes that stopped me from dismissing him completely. Turned out I was right. Kid managed to get my bum out of a brawl I got pulled into. Still don't know how he did, but one moment the windows were shaking with the sound of it and the next all eyes were on him, cricket chirping as the only sound in the entire bar. He had caught my gaze and I had nodded in gratitude. Then I watched him leave like nothing had happened and decided that he was much more interesting than anything else I'd seen so far that day, so I followed him. He humored me for a few hours and then left me confused and stranded on a backstreet.

Heh. Bet he thought that was the last of it too. Nah, things were just getting good, so I found where the newly arrived ships were docked. A few beli to the dock master got me to his boat and I waited for him to turn up. When he finally did, and after a few drinks onboard, I somehow got swindled into being his bodyguard for the trip and just never stopped. Turned my life upside down, he did. From a drunk scallywag to an honest working man, but I'll be frank in that I haven't got a clue how.

Heh. Still can't listen to a thing he says without looking for the fine print of it.

* * *

_**Markee C. Mona**_

_Sigh._ What a day. Busy, busy, busy.

Thankfully, the restaurant was finally closed and now I could focus on the financial aspect of it. At least Haru had left that side of the business to me. No offense to him of course, not many have the education I do in management and organization, but I was still sorting through the jumbled mess of loans from the startup seven years ago. If I had been thinking straight back then I would have taken over immediately. At the time though, I was more fascinated by the world that was open to me, after all that time being caged on the island.

As it was, I'm surprised he wasn't swindled by the contracts he signed…ah, who am I kidding? Haru might not have a head for money or organization, but I've yet to see a time where his instincts have led him wrong. I very much doubt that there is anyone in all the Blues that could trick him out of a bottle cap if he didn't want them to. On the other hand, I could very easily see him being the swindler at many to the business deals we come across. However, nothing's quite given it the same impact as the day he found me.

Yes, that's right. _Found me_. Drifting in the middle of the sea. Like a complete idiot as I attempted to escape from the idiots of my home. I had begun to hallucinate and I was quite aware of what was happening, so when a little boat bumped my own, I paid little attention. At least, I did until I realized that it was a bit too early in the progression of sunstroke to feel illusions- including the arms that were currently lifting me into the shade. Unfortunately, my body then shut down entirely and left me unable to convey my situation to my rescuer. I drifted in and out of consciousness for the next week or so, and in that time, Haru had managed to deduce what had driven me to the sea, give me a temporary position with him and convinced Kon that I wasn't dead weight.

Honestly, I believe that the last one took at least five of the seven days.

* * *

_**Osore Xeno**_

I straightened my tie precisely one-sixteenth of an inch to the right. The tie was my second best, as my best was currently in need of a meticulous cleaning with beach to remove the finger stains of Money-san from yesterday's dinner service. I turned and surveyed the rooms bequeathed to be by Haru-sama and found them to be exactly as immaculate as always. I suppose I should be grateful for the space allotted in the rather cramped second floor residential rooms. As it is, I find that bringing it up is unnecessary as that statement tends to bring emotions I cannot attempt to understand or portray. Fortunately, Haru-sama has seemed to realize this and makes no attempt to _encourage_ such depictions. His acceptance of my lack of sentiments is more than I could have expected from a person ruled by such vibrant passions, and I am at ease knowing that I found a sanctuary which doesn't require dealing with those lacking logical goals- unlike my pervious location of practice.

The mental institution, hereby known as MARTAC, where I had previously been employed had seemed to be a well-maintained and clinically professional place of occupation. Regrettably, it was filled with incompetent peons who merely wished to push their frustrations onto the unstable. It was there that I continued my profession as a therapeutic psychologist- even though my true interest was the adaptation of the mind. Over the three years I worked there, I saw the so-called "therapies" provided for the patients. And while I might be interested in the human mind, courtesy of my own Akuma no mi, I was so put off by the acts that I witnessed that I actually managed to feel the emotion one would call _disgust_.

The deeds done there will be etched in my memory until I find a way of purging them. The most mundane included situational fasting (starvation), sight therapy (blindness by way of gouging), electroshock, isolation, sensory and sleep deprivation, and reflex learning (repeated beatings). I was assigned two patients and had little say in their other treatments. It was a few months before I was given access to the truth of MARTAC, and I began planning almost immediately. While most of the patients were too damaged to help, I had decided they would be better off perishing while free than dying as an experiment within the facility. Thus, when my plan came to fruition, I released all of them and in their wake I escaped with both Humming-san and Variel-san in the opposite direction. That didn't stop the MARTAC directors from sending out search parties for me, however. And it was in those moments in time that I came across the one I now call Haru-sama, as he was without a surname at that time.

I had been in market at the time and had noticed the distinctive garb of the MARTAC orderlies heading in my direction. There had been very little cover and the only other shopper within an arm's reach of me had been Haru-sama, pale and foreign- not a good combination to hide with. As I had been debating the advantage of "doing a runner", Haru-sama had pulled me around a stall and dropped large, brown bucket-hat down on my head, covering my fire-red hair and shadowing my olive-toned skin. Bewildered, I stood shock still while he proceeded to drape a deep green cloak over my black collared shirt and rolled up the loose sleeves. He then thrust a cane into my hand and forced me to hunch my back. He led me out into the market and we passed by the orderlies without a second glance. That was when I knew he was much more than a simple foreigner.

Someway, he convinced me to join him on his ship and didn't even blink when I told him of the two with me. After that, nothing could convince me that I had done something wrong to have somehow gained his attention that day in the market.

* * *

_**Humming Luna**_

"Hummm uh ummm. La di la di daa." The melody, the tune, the—.

Sensation. Fluttering winds, fiery ember. Grim-gri coming soon! Thanks birdy-bi and fishy-fi! Luna-lu loves her Grim-gri, so bright and warm! And so pretty! All flamey-sea-blue and flamey-grass-green edges and hot-red-coal-core. Not like Mind-mi (all purples and blacks) or Change-cha (pink and orange and yellow all separate yet mixy) or all the Owchi-ows (gray and cream and yucky merge).

When Mind-mi and Grim-gri came for the first time, she danced and danced and then fell 'cause she couldn't dance anymore and Grim-gri caught her and he was so warm and bright. Then he took her to a new place with Mind-mi and Change-cha and she met Rock-ro (brown and deep green) and Sun-su (gold and lilac) and Scale-sca (silver and white) and Maru-Maru (she lived in Maru-Maru but he didn't mind!) who was almost black but not quite and only one color.

And she wanted to help, but didn't know how so Grim-gri put her right next to him in the back and she got to play in the bubbles from the soapy and splash in water all day long! And she was never going to leave! Nope! Not never!

* * *

_**Variel Q. Waneta**_

I showed the next group of customers to their tables and explained the specials to them just like Haru-san told me to. Bright cheerful and enthusiastic was the best for this type of work and I was all of those things…at least at this moment.

"**Yeah. Now you've jinxed us; thanks genius. It's just perfect. Everything's good and then you've just got to go screw it up. How fun, stupid chit.** _I- I- don't think you should say stuff like that… it's mean. You're not supposed to be mean-_ **Oh suck it up you little baby. Go hide back in your corner where you belong.** Hey! Leave _Waneta_ alone. You know she doesn't like arguments. **Why don't you may attention to the customer huh? They're waiting on you idiot."** I blinked a couple times, and was met with a line of annoyed faces. Oops. Wasn't listening. **"Ya think ya stupid little…"** I tuned out **Q.** and focused on my customers.

"I'm sorry sirs, I was a bit distracted. Could you repeat your drink orders please?" As the order proceeded and I took it to the kitchen, I couldn't help but smile in happiness at the new home I'd- _**Hey!**_- we'd been able to find. Haru-san, Calypso bless him, hadn't even hesitated to take us onboard with Osore-san after he found out about our problems. He didn't bat an eye when Luna-chan descended into her dazes or even when **Q.** or _Waneta_ took over in different situations. That was better than I could do, and I'd lived with them for as long as I could remember. I shook my head sharply; this was no time to reminisce on the past, I had customers to serve.

I was taking a pitcher of water to table four when I was stopped by a fairly drunk pirate who grabbed my arm. Fortunately, it was not the arm holding the pitcher in the air, but it was only a matter of time before the water fell. I cautiously maneuvered myself to face the pirate and asked what he needed. When he replied he needed another bottle of grog, I told him I'd get it for him in a minute. He was somewhat upset that he couldn't get it now and showed that by tightening his grip on into something that could leave a bruise…and that was all I knew before **Q. **took over.

When I came back to my senses, I found myself standing over the pirate who had accosted me (he was unconscious). He now had a somewhat long cut along his forearm and a large knot on his temple, while I was holding one of my bladed fans in my hand. The room had quieted down and every eye was on my fan. I tucked it away, and chuckled nervously as the eyes moved from the fan to my face. I swallowed dryly and hurried away to the backroom.

I could call Kon-san from there to move the man away until he woke up. And maybe Haru-san would let me have some of those cookies he made last night.

* * *

_**Ahza T. Koova**_

Feh. What a mess. Stupid moronic lucky little jackass pirates. Come up in our home-**my home**- and try to take anything they want. Bah! Just shows how lucky idiots could be. They were blessed Monkey-san had left the day before. But that would have been fun to watch….

The stupid little prats had found the restaurant on complete accident. And didn't even realize where they were at first. And when they did? Heh. They tried it anyway. Bet they thought we were easy pickins too. You'd think that if we were good enough to keep our own patrons in line, then we'd know how to keep ruffians off our doorstep. Feh. But that just shows how stupid they truly were. As it was, they entered and tried to use Mona as a hostage. ***Snort*** Mona… as a hostage? They were screwed the moment they tried. 'Course our patrons didn't know that and they decided to be our "savior"- probably wanted some free food. Particularly that Newgate-taicho's crew. Looked all indignant on our behalf. Heh. What a load of crap. Anyhow, they were doin the whole showdown style thing and just as the tension reached a peak…**bam!** Mona made her debut.

Now, something ya need to know about Mona is that she's from the Long Arm Country. That means she'd be the perfect hostage right? Those long arms are a big target. But…Mona's special, even for her people. See, Mona was born with a weird little diff'rence in her two elbows. They can bend both ways. And thanks to that, whenever she wears wide sleeves (most of the time), no one can tell that they aren't normal length. So when an idiot pirate takes her hostage, he gets an elbow to the face before he gets kicked a little lower down. And that was exactly what happened this time.

So, Mona gave the lead idiot a bloody nose and a crotch shot as our patrons watched in shock, and escaped his grasp quite easily. And while the pirates attempted to pick their jaws up off the ground, Haru-kun stepped forward to send the prats away. The tension increased and the idiots started to fall like windless sails. Our patrons kept gaping, but I smiled. Every time Haru-kun knocked out some idiot, he reminded me of our initial meeting.

I'd been living on the streets of some port town, can't even remember the name, but I'd been cornered one night by some slave-trading scumbags with a homemade electric fence-turned-net. I'd almost been totally out of it, but I knew something was changing. And then I felt the pressure. Like I'd swum to the seafloor without realizing it; except for the fact that I was still on dry land, I could've sworn that was what happened. And before they could do more than gasp for air, they were on their hands and knees, coughing violently. And then I blacked out.

When I woke up, I was rockin gently and wet. Haru-kun had put me in the largest barrel he could find, filled it with water and set me in a shaded portion of the top deck. Mona-chan gave me a few clothes when she saw I was awake, and offered me a job (already approved by Haru-kun _of course_) as a bus girl/ server/ whatever they needed. And of course, I took it.

Even as half-fishwoman, there are some things ya don't question. The big predator is one of them, and boy, could I tell that Haru-kun was one of them. He was the one almost everybody thinks is a myth before he sneaks up and devours your crew as you watch helplessly. How Haru-kun collected his school though, that's the puzzle I'll never understand- and I'm a part of it.

Kon-kun's the bottom-feeding shark, predator but willing to wait. Mona-chan's the lionfish, flashy but deadly. Xeno-kun's the stingray, poisonous but unassuming. Luna-chan's the clownfish, harmless alone but living in a deathtrap. Variel-chan/**Q.-chan**/_Waneta-chan_ is the octopus, powerful but adaptable. And then there's me, the sea snake, doing whatever it takes to survive- even if that means joining such a mismatched grouping of fish.

A mix of species that should be tearing itself apart at the soonest moment it could has lasted seven years, and it doesn't look like it's going to rend itself any time soon.

Can't say I'm too upset about that either.

* * *

**AN2: Sooo….what do you guys think? A pretty long chapter for this story if I do say so. Roger is to be introduced next chapter and I'm a bit nervous about how to portray him. He's Gol D. Roger for Calypso's sake! That means that Ace should be coming into the picture soon as well! So go vote on the poll on my profile page please 'cause I'll be closing it soon. **


End file.
